1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy decorative curtain or a flexible door which is adapted for temporary installation between the jamb surfaces of an entrance opening for use by young children and the like during play.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Roll-up window shades including a roller and a sheet of flexible material have been provided for installation on windows and doors. Decorative images of various designs have been provided on the flexible sheet material of shades and the like.